s_w_ufandomcom-20200214-history
Chiktik
Category:Characters Category:Light Siders Category:Force Sensitives Chiktik (a.k.a The friendly neighborhood Chadra-Fan) is a cheerful rodent that seems to have turned up in suprising places across The Galaxy. He is an architect and artisan by trade, but has struggled to stay in one place long enough to establish any sort of shop or permanent employment. 'History' 'Origins' Chiktik spent the vast majority of his life on the relative safety of his homeworld. Born to a family of modest workers, he followed in the footsteps of a favorite uncle and apprenticed into construction and architecture. On a world where tides and waves routinely destroy what has been built, the young Chadra-Fan was thrilled to join such a respected profession. He did well, and his artistic talents and desires began to flourish, with his designs and creations becoming heavily decorative. Just as he seemed to find his niche in the galaxy, and his life looked bright, the galactically naive rodent was thrown a surprise. Through happenstance, or more likely, the will of The Force, he unexpectedly discovered his attunement to the all-encompassing energy field. The small one was fortunate that one who noticed his nascent connection was benign rather than malign. The identity of the stranger remains unknown to this day, even to Chiktik; another migrating 'Heretic' most likely, fleeing the Inquisition of the Church. The Human remained with the Chadra-Fan only long enough to share minimal knowledge, emphasizing more the need to keep moving and remain unnoticed than any solid Force instruction. With this new development, the only thing exceeding Chik's curiosity was the sheer terror of the Church. With little explanation to his family, he packed and departed with his meager savings and ventured out into the Galaxy. 'Exodus' Chiktik first made his presence known upon the industrial world of Ord Mantell. Here, his naivete and friendly demeanor worked both for and against him. He did meet and befriend several beings here, including Garrel, Lech, Otto, Kai, and Rothkra. Those first encounters varied from nearly becoming food to scrounging through junk to white-knuckle swoop rides, but all became important friendships to the Chadra-Fan. They would become intertwined in his life much more than he would have ever initially believed. His continuing journey then brought him to the unpleasant moon of Nar Shaddaa, where his personality made him nothing more than a juicy target. It is likely only due to the concern of his friends and acquaintances that he was not mugged and murdered. That and his lack of credits or valuables. 'Training' It was on the Smuggler's Moon that Chiktik first begun to truly understand The Force. His limited abilities were discovered by Rothkra, himself trained by one of the last of the Jedi, and the Chadra become a pupil. The rodent threw himself fully into what knowledge there was to be had, his curiosity now aiding him to absorb everything that he could. The pair remained upon the moon for some time, training and gathering what resources they could. A large wager upon a swoop race allowed student and teacher to acquire an aging YT-1300, the [[Venture Bound. Chiktik continued to grow in maturity, knowledge of The Force, and the limited history of the Jedi that was available. Eventually, he progressed to the point of crafting his own lightsaber, with the aid of a journal written by Obi-Wan Kenobi that was found on Tatooine. The growing talents of the Chadra-Fan attracted the attention of others, though again the source was benign, if not immediately apparent. Visions of a mysterious world began to haunt his thoughts, and his curiosity forced him to travel once more. 'Quest & Loss' With the aid of Lech, Garrel, and Illusive, Chiktik was able to identify and travel to the mysterious world known only as SPQR-4. It was a very harrowing and trying time for the rodent, as, in rapid succession, it seemed he had caused the demise of his closest friends. Garrel, acting as scout, became mired in quicksand, and sank too rapidly for any of the trio to affect a rescue. Only hours later, the Rakaan and Chadra-Fan found themselves rushing through the forests with apparently angry natives on their tails. A rapid, unplanned descent over a waterfall followed, leaving Chiktik looking like a drowned rat while his friend appeared to play the role of drowned Rakaan in a much more literal sense. The natives of the planet then made themselves and their intentions known, taking both to a nearby village. Through the power of The Force, an elder shamaness revived Lech. After realizing it was still alive, it then aided Chiktik in communication with the natives, and astounding revelations were made. Garrel also returned from his apparent death unharmed, and the universe seemed a much brighter place. The entity, Rudra, that the indigenous humanoids revered as a deity, had been a Jedi who had crashed upon the world years ago. Though he had become one with The Force, Rudra had left a holocron containing his knowledge. It was his spirit that had guided Chiktik to SPQR-4, so that knowledge could be passed on to the next generation. While celebration occurred on SPQR, the darkness made itself known back on Nar Shaddaa. The Sith, Theocritus, formerly a student and peer of Rothkra, caught up with his old 'friend.' Rothkra was killed in the ensuing lightsaber duel, and Chiktik lost a friend and mentor. It was only much later that the rodent learned of what had happened, due to the timelessness of The Force. 'The Next Generation' Upon learning of Rothkra's demise, Chiktik returned to Ord Mantell, where he took up the role of teacher to Otto and Seraph. The former showed all of the eagerness and curiosity that Chiktik had once displayed, and learned quickly. The latter continues to harbor a more ...broad view of the Force and morality, and prefers to learn at his own pace through his meditations. Soon, they will seperate, as one or more travel off to find their own students. 'Force' 'Outlook' Though not officially a Jedi, Chiktik formed much of his view of The Force from the Jedi Code he was taught. Anger and aggression are very foreign to his personality, and it is this, perhaps, that has helped keep the Chadra-Fan firmly on the path of light. He is ever eager to help those in need, but tempers this with his own need to remain inconspicuous. The Force is a powerful ally, but it need not always be called upon. 'Abilities' The extent of the small rodent's abilities are unknown, though he has displayed some uses amongst his allies. Most common of these are projecting his thoughts to others for communication, as well as his visions of places distant and times past and future.